


Sleepyhead

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Fluffy one shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Himbo Ben Solo, No Pregnancy, POV Ben Solo, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Based off galactic idiots prompt.  Ben, a mere himbo, tucks a stray hair behind Rey's ear in class.  He knows he deserves the hot coffee in her hand to be thrown in his face and yet he gets a date.  This is all fluff guys and I have no regrets.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fluffy one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849954
Comments: 16
Kudos: 113
Collections: Galactic Idiots Collection





	Sleepyhead

It was the last week of classes, something he was both dreading and ready for. He was ready for the obvious reasons this semester would be over and he would only have one more left before graduating and moving on to other things. He found himself dreading it because he couldn’t stop staring at the girl that sat next to him. 

She always had a giant coffee which she balanced precariously in her hand as she shuffled around books and papers and pens. He didn’t know how she had never spilled a drop. Her hair was always in neat little buns that bobbed with her movements and she had a smile that could light up the darkest of nights.

Today however, her hair was in disarray and the coffee was competing, not only, her usual books and papers but a beat-up laptop with stickers all over it. 

He heard her huff out a breath and saw a strand of hair flutter out of her face to only land right back where it had started. It was a perfectly coiled ringlet and if placed just right would perfectly frame her face. He watched her puff out her breath this time and watched the ringlet flutter up, struggling against gravity. Then her hand with the coffee moved, bringing her across her face in attempt to sweep the strand of hair to the side.

His next few moments were out of body. He watched as his hand reached out of its own accord and brushed the tendril behind her ear. He froze in place before realizing he was the creepiest bastard he had ever met. He hated himself in this moment with his hand frozen right next to her head.

She turned towards him and he flinched waiting for her to slap him. He didn’t even want to defend himself, from the potential of having hot coffee thrown at him, he deserved it. He still sat there like some big himbo with his hand still touching her hair before he sheepishly drew it back. Cheeks burning with embarrassment.

He almost fell out of his chair when those things didn’t happen. She actually smiled at him and not the forced smile that women gave men where their eyes showed they were screaming inside. No, the smile that held the dimples that he held so dear and made him think the world could actually be a better place. He’d be lying if he’d said that he didn’t melt just the tiniest bit then, looking back he’d admit he felt hopeful for the first time in a long time.

“Thanks, Ben.” She knew his name. He knew hers but that’s because it was always spelt out on her cup. He wasn’t sure on spelling, but he knew it was some version of Ray, but like sunshine, not like the mechanic at his dad’s shop.

How was it possible? He thought back to every interaction they had, the time he borrowed a pencil, the time she borrowed his notes, the passing papers. The brief good mornings or nods when they came across one another on campus. Maybe this was all a dream, maybe he actually got hit by a car on his walk to class and was dead.

He didn’t know how long he sat there staring at her with his mouth agape like a dying fish, but here he was doing just that. His dad would be wildly disappointed.

“I’m sorry. That was inappropriate.” He stammered. Her eyes crinkled in that way she did when she was amused, and his heart fluttered just enough to let him know he wasn’t actually dead.

“Not at all.” She whispered conspiratorially. “I was rather hoping for someone to save me.”

“Your hands were a bit full.” He said rather dumbly. She giggled at him as if he made a joke. “Your hands are fuller than usual today, it seems.” He gestured to her pile of things.

“Ah, yes. Well I need to get this paper corrected before my next class, so multitasking is the only way.”

“Did you need somebody to look it over for you?” He offered, where the nerves to offer that to her came from he had no idea.

Her eyes widened in amused surprise.

“Would you? That would be lovely if you could, my class isn’t for another hour after this. Would you maybe want to go get something to eat and do that?”

He had a test review that he was supposed to be at but didn’t need to pass the class. Honestly, he’d give his left arm to spend an hour with her. He already spent more than that thinking about her outside of class every day. Why was he like this? He was really going to have to pretend he had hobbies if they talked about anything besides school.

“Yes.” He said, finally forming the word.

She gave him the beaming smile again.

“Great!” 

Ben pretended to return his attention to class but really he was mildly panicking about potentially spending and hour with the girl of his dreams.

When the professor finally released them, he packed up his things quickly and offered take anything of Rey’s as she packed up her bag.

“How do I spell your name anyway?” He asked taking her coffee cup and looking at her name.

“Oh! R-E-Y. Not a very common spelling but when I tell them Rey with an E they still find a way to butcher it. It can be amusing, about 90% of the time.” She shrugged it off, shouldering her bag and taking her coffee cup back. 

They decided on grabbing sandwiches then finding a quiet corner in the student union.

He watched Rey take an enormous bite out of her sandwich and was rather impressed by it. 

She pulled out her laptop opened the document, she seemed to make a few of her own corrections before sliding her laptop to him.

The paper was for a psychology class.

“What year are you?” He asked as he read through the document.

“A Junior. I have one more year to go, then hopefully grad school.”

He corrected some punctuation.

“You?” She asked him.

“Ummm, I graduate in May. Then either off to grad school or work.” He shrugged, rearranged a sentence. “I’m still waiting to hear back from a couple different schools.” His eyes drifted to her and she looked disappointed, why did she look disappointed? “But I’m also kind of burnt out on school and might take a year off.”

The further down the paper he got the more she seemed to fidget nervously. Did he do something wrong? Was he taking too long? He knew he was a bit of a perfectionist and could be intense at times. People often got impatient with the time he poured into things that were important to him.

He made it all the way down to the end of the page when there was a sentence all by itself, centered, italicized, and in a much smaller font. He inspected it and the wind was knocked out of him.

_Ben, would you want to go on a date this weekend?_

Again, his fluttering heart alerted him to the fact that he was, in fact, alive. Had she thought of him like that? If she did, why? He was too tall, too gangly, his ears stuck out, he always looked like he was sulking or pouting. One time he went to a costume party and everyone thought he was professor snape even though he wasn’t even dressed up, he never wore that trench coat again. 

He snapped his eyes up to hers and she looked so nervous, but he nodded and gave a shy grin. She returned it with one of those beaming smiles of hers. His new goal was to not die of a heart attack between now and their date.

They exchanged numbers and texted every day until Saturday. Their first date consisted of sledding and hot chocolate. He liked riding down the hill, with Rey nestled between his legs, so he could wrap one arm around her waist and when he got the courage, have an excuse to playfully nuzzle his face into her neck He was thankful for the extra layers to keep from embarrassing himself with the painful erection he found himself with. Her cheeks were cold when he cupped her face in his hands and kissed in front of her apartment building.

They got through finals the next week and Ben took her out on a fancy dinner to celebrate. She wore a beautiful dress that made him slow to respond to the wait staff, he made sure to tip them extra for the inconvenience, though they seemed amused. That night he went back to hers and stayed the night. They didn’t even have sex, just snuggled in her bed talking and listening to music.

The next week when he found out that she didn’t have anywhere to go for Christmas he invited her to his parents’. She was nervous at first but went. His parents loved her and were glad that he was finally building lasting relationships. She talked cars with his dad in the garage, his mom doted on her and taught her how to make fudge. Despite him warning his parents ahead of time, all three guestrooms were mysteriously under renovations, so Rey stayed in his room, much to his surprise and pleasure. They stayed up late whispering and giggling in the dark. His lips chasing any bit of her he could reach. Every night he would tuck her hair behind her ear as he watched her fall asleep.

A couple days after Christmas they found themselves at Ben’s baren apartment. He didn’t like the idea of Rey staying alone, her building wasn’t the most secure and her roommates were gone for the rest of break. For the first time in the 3 years that he had lived there, Ben lit a fire in the fireplace. They cooked simple meals for each other and started watching Game of Thrones together.

When school started back up, he met her in the student union for lunch every day. On Thursdays they went and did bar trivia with her friends. He got to know them and like them and for the first time in his college life he felt like he was experiencing something worthwhile.

For spring break, he convinced her to let him take her to California to see the sun and the beach. They drove up the coast in the rented convertible and saw the giant red woods. She was so in awe of them she cried, and that night she told him of living in the dessert as a child. She told him of burning days and freezing, hungry nights. He wrapped himself around her and didn’t let her go. That morning for breakfast they stopped at a diner and he fed her off his plate under the guise of letting her try what he ordered. By the end of the meal he was pretty sure she figured out what he was doing.

When graduation came Ben had already decided on taking a year off school and was able to find a position in town, so when Rey’s lease was up, he extended his and she moved in with him. She was already there most nights, and he had been staying at hers for the rest. But now it was official, she lived in his space and he couldn’t have been happier.

The next school year passed and she took over his office. Her soaps and lotions took over his bathroom. Pictures of their friends took over their walls and shelves. The kitchen always had a dirty dish in the sink, and he made sure the fridge was well stocked. Her books littered shelves and nightstands. There was even a row of succulents on the windowsill above the kitchen sink. His apartment had gone from spartan bachelor pad to eclectic and lived in and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

When graduation came, they both got accepted to the same school but different programs. They made plans to travel to see their friends over the summer and spent a week with Han and Leia on a cruise. They finally got to move into their new place in August, they spent a whole day unpacking boxes. Rey still amazed him with her ability to hold her coffee in one hand and juggle everything she did with the other. 

It was midnight before they finally decided they had done enough for one day. They showered together, choosing it to be the first of many spaces they christened in the new apartment. Ben gently dried her off with a towel and wrapped it around her before he carried her off to their freshly made bed and laid her down. He tucked her hair behind her ear, and she beamed.

“Thank you, baby.” She said, sounding a bit drowsy and he was once again frozen and terrified in her presence. 

He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the velveteen box that his mom and secreted into his suitcase after their trip. 

“Rey.” His voice came out choked with nerves.

“What?” She sat up on her elbow, her towel still tucked around her chest, and her brow furrowed in concern. He kneeled on the floor, a towel around his waist and he felt a tad ridiculous, but he didn’t care.

He stared at the box as he spoke, afraid to look up and loose his train of thought.

“Rey, it has been exactly 2 years to the day since I first saw you. You came in carrying that giant coffee and on it your name was spelled R-A-Y, and you were carrying more things in your arms than should have been physically possible. You were wearing that sundress with the blue flowers, and your hair was in those neat little buns. You nearly knocked me out with that smile of yours, I had never seen something so bright and beautiful. I never would have guessed that you would learn my name and trick me into thinking that you actually needed help editing that paper. But I’m glad you did. I would not change a single thing about you or our life… Will you marry me?” 

He felt tears welling up in his eyes and he finally looked up to see Rey torn between laughter and tears and nodding at him. He pulled the ring out, his grandmother’s favorite piece. He slid it onto her finger, and she pulled him up onto the bed and placed messy wet kisses on his mouth. He laughed because he had never been happier and all because he pushed her hair out of her face, like a big creepy bastard.


End file.
